


I did not plan for this (But what the heck, lets get this over with)

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute Ending, Family Shenanigans, Implied Relationships, Meet the Family, One Shot, Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 3 weeks after the party, Daisy meets Donalds family for the first time.The triplets are horrified. Della is practically interrogating his date. Scrooge and Mrs Beakley are suspicious of her. Webby is asking Daisy all sorts of nonsense.She wont go out with him ever again, will she?
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	I did not plan for this (But what the heck, lets get this over with)

**Author's Note:**

> That episode... i have never squealed so hard. It was the weirdest, cutest thing i have witnessed on television.

Secrets were never a good thing in his experience. Nearly drove his family apart.

But this was different. Sort of. 

It wasn't the life changing variety or even the embarrassing kind. More of a white lie, really. 

During the last 10 years, Donald never had the time to focus on himself. When he did, it was always about a job... or being fired from one. "They had it coming" never sat well with his employers. Through it all, he did it for the boys and for them alone.

But that was before he went back to Scrooge. Before Della came back.

Now he has more time on his hands than he could dream of, enough to make him nauseous. Donald didn't need to jump from one dead end job to another anymore. The band was finally back together; he didn't have to wait years until he could be with Panchito and Jose again. It was stupidly too good to be true.

It often makes him wonder how the boys will think of it. They're not even used to being around their own mother, so who is to say what will be too much for them? Especially Dewey and Louie, they've met her for cripes sake!

And then there was Scrooge and Della he had to worry about. Before the boys were born, when he and Della adventured with Scrooge abroad, Donald always managed to find someone. Someone special. They were almost always pretty to look at, kind, and gentle, at least at first. And for a time, Donald was sure that they were ' _the_ _one_ '. 

Until they weren't. 

It generally started happening when he was a teenager, full hardy and reckless. Someone out of his league would come up to him, Donald of all people, and tell him that they loved him. That they understood him unlike anyone else. He really should have seen it sooner, the lie. 

It wasn't as if he was some no name tourist. No, he just so happened to be Donald Duck, nephew of the richest duck in the world. 

Why wouldn't it be about the money?

After the third time it happened, Scrooge and Della became oddly defensive about anyone Donald introduced to them. It got so bad he stopped openly dating. When the boys came into the picture, when Della left, it just stopped being a possibility all together.

Yet, for the first time, he lucked out.

A little too lucky. It was a matter of time before she leaves him. He makes sure to never linger on the thought too long.

Which is why him and Daisy started sneaking out at night.

It wasn't the brightest idea, in fact he thought of faking a job as an alternative. Seemed reasonable at the time.

However, when he explained to Daisy his circumstances, she only smiled and scoffed at him playfully. He thinks.

"It's alright. Your dumb plan fits my schedule better, anyway". 

For every two days, Donald waited til the clock struck eleven. Dressed in only a suit n tie, he tiptoed to the mansion gate, leaving it slightly open for his eventual return. From there, he would walk down the lonely road to Duckburg, where she would meet him halfway.

And every time, seeing her would take his breath away.

With her arm tucked in his elbow, they would quietly walk down to Duckburg. The stars would be out, lighting up the sky, with the city below busy as ever. Sometimes they would be at a restaurant, Daisy telling him about glamour's latest tantrum. Sometimes they would be at the carnival, Donald telling her about the boys latest prank.

Most of the time, they would stay up on Duckburg manor hill. Where they would spread a blanket onto the grass, and lay on it. It was there she would then ask him with upmost sincerity "can you sing for me"?

And he would oblige. 

After only a couple of hours together, Donald and Daisy would then part ways. She'd take a cab to Duckburg, and he'd walk back to the manor on cloud nine.

How long his good mood lasted depended solely on whether or not the damn gate was closed or not. He's been caught locked outside of the mansion five times already. Frustratingly he's had to apologize to Scrooge more than once because of it.

"How in great Scott did you dent a gate made of _gold_ ".

Fortunately, his infamous bad luck became a good excuse. At first.

At some point, he doesn't remember when, Scrooge seemed to stare at him longer than necessary. Mrs Beakley quickly joined in. 

And no matter how well hidden she kept it, Donald knew Della had started to become suspicious as well.

He soon became more cautious after that. 

Luckily, the kids didn't suspect a thing.

Or so he thought.

The clock struck eleven. 

Stepping out of his house boat, Donald messed with his tie. Finding it up to his standards, he placed his hands onto his hips satisfied. On Que, his gelled hair popped back into place. Regardless, his smile never left his cheeks. 

Tonight was the night he was about to ask Daisy Duck to be his girlfriend. Nothing could ruin this.

For a moment he must have forgotten who he was. 

Standing there in front of the gate with their arms crossed was Scrooge, Della, Mrs Beakley, and the kids. Tapping his feet, Scrooge looked at Donald expectantly. "Well? Care to explain"? Holding his arms tightly to his sides, Donald kicked the ground absently. "Uh... explain what"?

After running her hand over her face, Della gestured towards Donald. "The sneaking out! Just where are you going at night? If its an epic spy thing, and your not letting me join in, I swear-"

"Della, now is not the time to talk about your fantasy's".

"But Mrs B, _your_ _actually a spy_ ".

" _I'm_ _retired_ , thank you very much".

"Oh enough of this nonsense! Donald, just answer the question. Is it Glomgold? The band"?

His hands grew clammy, as Scrooge scanned him up and down, looking for a tell or sign. "Just going for a midnight stroll. Nothing to worry about".

"Uncle Donald, this is serious. Who just goes out at night-" he slowly tuned Huey out, looking out beyond the gate. Daisy stood there, awkwardly holding a hand up, mouth agape. Donald slowly signaled her 'do not engage'.

"Hey, don't ignore him! Oh, just what are you even looking at". Della turned around, causing Daisy to dive into the bushes.

Donald sighed. There is no point in hiding it, is there? "You can come out now".

His family backed away, watching as Donald opened the gate. Nervously Daisy stepped inside, pulling down her pink dress. "Family, this is Daisy. She is my date. Daisy, this is my family". For a few beats everything was quiet.

_"Your dating the assistant"!_

Scrooge narrowed his eyes, and pulled Donald to the side. Mrs Beakley followed. Placing his hands on his shoulders, Scrooge gazed at him sternly. "Are you sure about this, lad"? He's never used this tone with Donald in years, making him instinctively feel like he's done something wrong. 

Despite how much he wants to shrink, Donald does his best to sound defiant. "And what is that supposed to mean"?

Scrooge let go of his shoulders and pinched his brow. "I've seen your heart broken over some mooch too many times, Donald. I don't ever want that happen again". 

"Not everyone is interested in me because of you, uncle Scrooge".

Oh, what he would give to actually believe that.

The old man only shook his head, "your being naive". 

Before things could escalate, Mrs Beakley stepped in-between them. "What he means to say is that we care about you, Donald. He just does not want to see you hurt, and neither do I". Donald sighed. They're right; even if she wasn't after the money, why would she stay? Especially with a family like this.

Holding a hand to her chin, Della leaned toward Daisy, no doubt asking her incredibly specific questions. "Now what is it do you see in my brother? Financially, of course". Daisy backtracked. "I- what"? Before she could answer, Webby grabbed hold of her arm.

"How did you meet? What is your favorite thing about Donald. Have you kissed yet"?

"Trapped in an elevator. His voice. Not yet. Wait-"

Della grabbed her by the collar, "did you know he was Scrooge Mcduck's nephew"? 

Here it comes, the _truth_.

"Of course I do, we've been dating for 3 weeks". Daisy pushed her away gently. "Look, I know why you're scared. Donald told me about his previous partners; if you can call them that". Della blinked.

"He told you about that"?

Daisy nodded, "everything".

"...And you understand him"?

"Of course I do. I just don't get why no one else does".

She wasn't just saying that at the elevator to make him feel better?

Tears formed at Donald eyes. Della gulped. She turned towards Scrooge and began walking toward him. "Uncle Scrooge. Uncle Scrooge".

"Oh what is it, lassie? I'm trying to talk some sense into your brother".

"She can understand him".

The old man grew stiff. "Say what now"?

"She can understand him. Maybe a little better than us, I don't know, but she knows about his 'dating life'".

Scrooge became silent, staring into the ground. Donald gripped his suit, gazing at Daisy, nearly crying. "...Your not... gonna leave"?

Daisy smiled. "Of course not, silly. I like you, really like you".

Mrs Beakley coughed, gaining the attention of the group. "I'm afraid, we owe you an apology".

Louie piped up, "What do you mean 'we'? It was you adults that made a mess of things". "Yeah, the fact that the evil triplet is telling you off is kinda concerning".

The house keeper rolled her eyes, "oh fine. I'm sorry for coming to conclusions". She kicked Scrooge, who looked at her annoyed.

Della stepped towards Daisy, "and I'm sorry for manhandling you back there. For not even introducing myself- oh shoot. I'm Della Duck, Donald's sister". She raised a hand.

Daisy took it, shaking firmly. "I figured".

"These are my boys, Huey, Dewey, and Louie". 

"Oh, thought they were Donald's kids".

"I practically raised my nephews".

Mrs Beakley placed a hand on Webby's shoulders. "I'm Bentina Beakley. This is my granddaughter, Webby". "Hi".

"And I am Scrooge Mc-"

"-Duck, the world's richest duck in the world. I wasn't an assistant of glamour's for nothing".

"ah. With introductions out of the way, you too best be going. Don't want to interrupt your date".

"Ahem".

"Ughh, I'm sorry for taking you as a mooch. There are many out for my fortune, you know"?

Daisy stood next to Donald, hooking their arms together. "So, you want to continue this riveting night someplace else"? Donald smiled.

Della walked up to them, her eyes watery. "You- you really like my brother, don't you"? 

"Well, yeah, I like my boyfriend... oh razz a fraz".

"Boyfriend? I was about to ask you to be my girlfriend"!

"Oh these two are perfect for one another".

**Author's Note:**

> Look man, they are perfect for each other. Like there is no way they would not go out with each other after that one hell of a first impression. Sometimes you just meet people who click with you instantly.


End file.
